thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Delilah Brooklyn
Delilah Brooklyn is a tribute made by Nightlock Kryptonite. Please refrain from using this tribute without asking me first. (Bold=Important and Normal=Extra Information) Information Name: Delilah Brooklyn Age: 14 District: '''12 (11) Appearance: '''Personality: '''Delilah is '''a sweet girl who wouldn't hurt a fly. She takes pity on everyone who is in a bad situation. She used to live in District 2 '''but moved because her dad got a promotion. She didn't understand how someone could get a promotion and then get sent to District 12, but it didn't bother her because they lived in a special area made just for officials. Delilah is '''very kind and charitable girl, when she sees a homeless person on the street she would always give them food or money. She is incapable of being evil and when she tries to, she just fails no matter how hard she tries. When she lived in 2 she leart how to throw knives, naturally, she was bad at first but developed into the best knife thrower in 2, and when District 2 found out that she was in the games, they crapped themselves. Weapon Of Choice: Throwing Knives. Alternate weapons: Anything that she can throw. Reaping: '''She was reaped. Plain and simple. Strengths: She is very kind and considerate with a un-real skill with throwing knives. She is also good at taking care of things, like if she finds a injured puppy, she will nurse it back to health; the same for humans. Weaknesses: She can't kill someone willingly. She is based around defence and if someone atacks her or a alliance member, she will kill. She also passes out quite alot for a unknown reason. '''Alliance: '''Anti-Careers '''Token: '''A knife handle that she has styled to her preferance: A green fox that is printed around it Interview angle: Smart, Truthful and Slightly Intimdating '''Bloodbath Strategy: She will run into the cornucopia and grab a pack of throwing knives, knowing that the Careers aren't stupid enough to fight her, Then she will run away with her alliance member(s) If her alliance dies then will will become a loner, unless someone else wants her. Games Strategy: Delilah will set up a camp with her alliance and will keep lookout just incase if the Careers turn up or any other tribute that is looking for trouble. If her alliance dies then she will scale a tree and hide out until the final 10 then she will decide that she needs to start killing. She will stay in the tree and will wait for someone to come along, then will throw a knife in their hea because it is the quickist and least painful way to kill. But when she kills, she will always say sorry and then will give them a good send-of, but not if it will comprimise her safety. In the final she will kill her competeters, but will say sorry. Reasons for winning: She wants to go back to District 2 to see her boyfriend. '''Back-story: '''Delilah was origanaly born in District 2 and was raised up us a Career. When she was 8 she was put into a academy to train for the games and they made her learn how to use a weapon. They pressured her so much that she closed her eyes and, in a fit of rage, threw a knife and hit a trainer right in the forehead. She felt so bad for what she done and cried herself asleep for the next 2 weeks. When she got over it she decided to learn how to throw knives, considering that she has a natural talent, and became very good with them and eventualy was District 2's champion knife thrower and when everyone saw a throwing knife, they automaticaly think of 'Delilah Brooklyn'. Delilah has a boyfriend who trains at the academy with her and she loves him too bits. They always used to hang out together at training and were seen as a bit of a tag team; Her with Knives and him with Swords.When she was 13 her dad recieved a promotion to District 12 (11) and he was given a gigantic raise, but it meant that Delilah had to move away from her boyfriend and the academy, much to the academys disgust. The academy pleaded Delilah's dad to stay but he wouldn't listen. And now when she is 14, her skills mastered. She was reaped as the District 12 (5) Female. And District 2 crapped themselves. Gallery Delilah Brooklyn Reaping.png|Delilah Brooklyn Reaping Delilah Brooklyn Tribute Parade.png|Delilah Brooklyn Tribute Parade Delilah Brooklyn Arena.png|Delilah Brooklyn Arena Delilah Brooklyn Victor.png|Delilah Brooklyn Victor Trivia *Delilah is named after my hampster :3 *This is Delilah's song - Category:District 12 Category:14 year olds Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Nightlock Kryptonite's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Victors